


From One Life to the Next

by messie2624



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Traumatic Haircut, post-Uchiha Downfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messie2624/pseuds/messie2624
Summary: This was something Itachi needed to do, if he could bring himself to do it.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700425
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	From One Life to the Next

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt for this was "traumatic haircut" and was inspired by this post: https://www.surfacage.net/post/137939336874/teeen-fags-surfacage-teeen-fags-i-keep-thinking

The kunai felt heavier in his hand now then he had felt all night. His hands didn’t shake as he spilt the blood of his clan but they trembled now. He needed to repent, he needed to leave, he needed Sasuke to avenge them because he failed to protect them. He raised his hands again…

His eyes met the mirror. His mother was behind him. She was smiling, she was always smiling. She didn’t smile tonight. She accepted her fate as he had accepted his. His mother in the mirror was smiling. He was smiling too. He always smiled when she brushed his hair.

It happened more when he was younger, when he had more time to just sit and be. He loved many things about his mother, but if he had to be superficial, he loved her hair. It was long and she took great care of it, although not to an obsessive degree. 

Everyone compared him to his father. He was strong like his father, level-headed like his father, a good leader like his father. He would have much rather been compared to his mother. She was kind, supportive, beautiful… yes, he wanted to be just like her. But life had other plans for him and he had to adapt to it. 

He didn't want to adapt to it! He didn’t want to lose his family! He didn’t want-! He caught his mother’s gaze in the mirror. It wasn’t her, she was dead, but she looked at him so kindly, telling him it was okay to let them go, let her go. He needed to go all the way, to commit. That’s the only way they would believe he was on their side. He needed to let it all go. His hands still trembled but he brought them up again. He had to go through with this, He gripped his hair in one hand, kunai in the other. It was over in an instant. His eyes met the mirror again. She was gone. The kunai clattered to the ground. What was once his ponytail fell with a soft thud shortly after. He didn’t look like her anymore. He found that he couldn’t cry anymore, not for his clan, not for anything. 

The boy in the mirror was no longer Uchiha Itachi. No, looking back at his was that monster of a missing nin that slaughtered an entire clan in a single night. The only way he would be recognizable were his eyes.

He was reduced to those damned Uchiha eyes and his past was left in clumps on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think this is one of the shortest fics I've written, but I think it fits. I may or may not add more parts to it, but it's complete as of now. Let me know what you think about it.


End file.
